


【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】龙蛋会梦到天堂吗（PWP一发完）

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】龙蛋会梦到天堂吗（PWP一发完）

CP：Toothless ✖️ Hiccup

 

OOC预警 ABO设定 人外 产卵 真的巨黄 奶嗝美强惨 个人理解巨多

*叫他小男孩只是我的癖好

天雷 天雷 天雷 能接受再继续看️ 是深夜爽文 和组织讨论后的黄色废料产物 牙总大渣男没有出现 文中只有提及

感谢Toothcup成年组每天拉着我上高速 一起产粮 在这里就不艾特了（

 

——————————————————

 

Hiccup头一回开始手足无措，甚至可以说是烦躁，尤其是当他一个人抱着被子，孤零零的躺在床上抚摸到自己微隆着腹部的时候，直接接触到温热的腹部弧度让他开始喘粗气。小男孩环视着四周，确认的确没人来打扰接下来发生的事情，他才松开咬着嘴唇的牙齿。

 

他甚至不知道是什么时候的事情，等到Hiccup意识到生命存在的时候似乎已经有点太晚了。他的龙每次执行完大大小小的任务后都要胡搞，几乎是每天，每次出去夜飞回来的时候，每个美好的清晨，或者是他们忙完乱七八糟的事情终于可以有独处的时间。

 

Alpha贪恋Omega腺体处弥散的龙薄荷的香味，并且过分的索取，但格外依赖他的龙的Hiccup从不拒绝——现在好了，这名粗心大意的omega每天都能根据身体状况的隐约发展细微的感觉到，那个属于Toothless的小家伙在他的子宫里贪婪的汲取营养，不断地分化长大，占用的空间越来越多，鼓鼓满满的感觉让其感觉到充盈的同时，他也逐渐地从难以接受开始适应这个小家伙的存在。

 

Hiccup觉得越来越焦躁，脊梁骨越来越软，他瘫下去，裤子被随意的踢蹬，体内的燥热从腹部慢性的感染到面部，最后侵袭了大脑。这种感觉非常的熟悉，但是Hiccup知道这并不是一个好兆头，无论从哪个角度而言。打从他感觉到这个蛋的存在了之后，Hiccup已经好几个月没有经历过热潮期的洗礼，他也不是弱智，他清楚接下来要发生什么。现在的确是个好时机，但又不好，Toothless和Astird他们在半个月前去龙之崖巡逻了，总之Hiccup用各种方式把他们打发走——起初Hiccup以为这只是热潮期紊乱了，但其实不是，他肚子里这颗龙蛋谁都不知道，甚至是Toothless那头笨龙。在几个月前在Toothless舔他漏出来的一节后腰的时候，他逃跑着拒绝了Alpha的索取，只为了保护自己肚子里那个不知道是怎么出现的生命的时候，于是Toothless就好像有意躲着他——Hiccup不知道如何解释，但现在也没法解释了。但此时此刻什么都不知道的男孩开始鼻子发红，老天，他甚至希望现在Toothless在身边。

 

最开始他几乎是平躺在床上，他看起来就像是一块案板上的鱼肉，还是做不好吃的那块。他撑起身体，将枕头和被子垫在自己身后，防止待会双手撑不住再跌下去。占据了他身体几个月的小家伙似乎知道了Omega难堪的处境，迫不及待的在温暖的子宫里作祟。即便Hiccup在这个角度只能看到半勃的阴茎，但是他能清楚的感知到生殖腔开始分泌大量的液体，似乎他此时并不是在生育，而是在无声的欢迎着新的家伙的到来，欢迎着更粗更大的阴茎将他给填满。

 

他尝试着用力，抿住下嘴唇微微的腰部发力，想要将子宫里那个小家伙弄出来，龙蛋在外力的作用下在脆弱的子宫口滚动着。Hiccup感觉他已经卡在其生殖口处，然后慢慢的往外挪动着，他不敢松嘴放掉刚刚的力气，憋着这口气让他面颊微微鼓起，潮红染上面庞。

 

“嗯………”小男孩终于扬起脑袋贪婪的大口呼吸氧气，这种感觉实在是太过于诡异，Hiccup用鼻子喘着粗气想到，龙蛋的外表并不算特别平滑，细微的花纹在此时摩擦着敏感的子宫腔口，传递出的酥麻快感却让男孩大腿根都在抖，他鼻子再次吸了口气只为了按压下内心开始沸腾而上的欲望，却发现这听起来像是在抽泣。他能感觉到自己腹部柔软的肚皮下滚动的弧度，这几乎弄得他几近崩溃。

 

这名omega好像在性爱中被操到失神了一般，他压抑不住甜腻的喘息信息素开始控制不住的从腺体处弥散开，胸膛起伏的程度加深，而他相信即便自己不去用手去抚慰硬的发疼的前端，在不久后其肯定会射出无用的乳白精液。过多的快感让他这具身躯承受不住，他抓着身边几乎能摸到的东西，将床单揉得一团糟，他无助的抓着被子，把被子和床单弄得乱七八糟，Hiccup现在才没有那么多时间理会床单，快感的奔涌袭来让他好几次不受控制本能的拱起腰肢，再重重的跌落回原来倚靠的地方。重心的多次偏移让其几乎是呈现着半倾倒的模样，这其实让他更不好的使上力气，但是这名omega已经不想理会那么多了，他的脑袋移在被子上，腰部酸痛几乎动弹不得。

 

握住拳头，腰部再一用力，肌肉的收缩将那颗原本卡住的龙蛋终于推到了生殖腔外，顶在了肠肉里，过大的个头夹带着细微撕裂的痛感，Hiccup发出了一声低小到几乎抓不住的痛楚呻吟，身体脱力的倒在了后面的被子上然后慢慢的滑倒床单上。现在似乎并不比之前好到哪里去，他的阴茎因为生产这件事情而完全的勃起了甚至硬的发疼，饱满的前端涌出粘稠且晶莹的液体胯下变得更加的黏腻不堪，没有人告诉他在这个时候，那枚龙蛋带来的不仅仅是肠道和子宫口被撑开的疼痛，更美妙的是其碾压过前列腺带来的绝妙高潮会让生产期的omega爽到找不到北。

 

而现在他知道了，那颗对他来说太大的龙蛋顺着肠液慢慢的滚过前列腺，隔着血肉用饱满的身躯磨蹭过销魂点，顽劣的孩子似乎知道母亲爱死这种踩在云端之上的恍惚故意好几次前进无能反而倒退，磨蹭在让他欲仙欲死的那一点，然后在Omega收缩穴肉的时候缩了回去。

 

太好了，还没出生就和那只黑色爬虫一样喜欢作恶，小男孩没来由的想着。Hiccup在那枚龙蛋再一次黏在前列腺上时跟着射了出来，他扬起脑袋发出一声消失后半段音调的的尖叫，绷紧了小腿脚趾蜷缩起来，滚烫的精液大部分溅落在床上，还有小部分断续的掉落在其身上，他喘着气，尝试着仰头将眼泪逼回眼眶内，容易进入高潮体质的他喜欢在情动的时候吐出殷红的舌尖，但现在Toothless不在身边，不会这样吻他。

 

他开始没来由的觉得慌张，Toothless会怎样看待这枚蛋？他甚至都不知道它的存在，也不知道这东西到底为什么会存在——这位妈妈呜咽着将自己的脑袋埋进被子里。胸部的胀痛，挺立的乳尖摩挲着粗糙的衣物让他疼痛难堪，分泌的乳汁有大部分已经擦在了布料上面，Hiccup当然知道那乳白且带有些腥味的乳汁尝起来是什么滋味，摩擦带来的疼痛让他尾椎燃起一阵战栗，他颤抖着伸出手将胸部处的衣物扯开，好让那些布料磨蹭他的胸口。

 

他只感觉到全身乏力的同时还有种饱满的快意笼罩着他，面部温度过高让他错认为眼眶内的滚烫液体蒸发成朦胧的一片光，他抽着鼻子强忍着不要让鼻涕流出，到后面Hiccup压根不去理会他的叫唤似乎会被其他人听到，狭小的房间里除了咕叽咕叽的水声之外，更多的还是Hiccup自己发出的呻吟。

 

这一次Hiccup是真的控制不住泪水，前几次紧绷着神经的男孩曾经还试过各种方法尽量的让眼眶挽留住泪水，精疲力尽的Hiccup已经没有过多的力气去做这种可笑的抵抗，那枚龙蛋再一次摩挲过甚至停滞在前列腺附近，Hiccup反手抓住了身后的松软枕头，扬起脑袋，舒适到再一次蜷缩起脚趾，好像现在他在和别人做爱一样失神，似乎这般就能让他推挤出溢出的巅峰快感，小男孩委屈的吸着鼻子，鼻尖和耳朵全都红了，手和脚却还是冰凉。

 

那枚蛋终于开始往外滑，挤压着肠肉让他难以呼吸。原本以为已经结束了的母亲正要躺下，这所有的一切已经压榨干了他仅剩无几的体力，途中带来的如性爱般的长久刺激让Hiccup一直处于高度紧绷的状态，他抱着被子，好像小孩子在暴风雨的夜晚抱着玩具，或者在海水里抱着一块浮木一样。他微侧着身体慵懒的张开另外一边腿，让这个无法用力的情况稍微改善了不少。于是这一切莫名都变得莫名的顺畅，Hiccup发现自己似乎并没有用很大的力气，便把这颗卵给挤出子宫口，他居然有点不舍得让这些温热的卵离开子宫，被挤开的腔口无法一时之间合拢，顺带的子宫里的液体也大量的涌出，在床单上留下了大片的水印。

 

在那颗龙蛋终于排出，躺下的Hiccup才真正的放松了腰肢，软塌塌的陷进了蓬松的棉花里，Hiccup觉得口渴，又开始觉得胃里很空——时间过去了多久？他不清楚，但是他在这一刻突然想起当时Toothless是怎样和他在他们飞过的每一寸地方翻云覆雨，他一定也是如现在一般拱起腰肢，甚至他的假肢都紧紧的夹着他的龙贪婪而又淫乱的欢迎其深入，潮红布满全身，炙热之感如同热浪一般要将他给完美的吞噬。那时候的每个晚上都无比的难忘，但他没想过会是这样的后果。

 

被过多情欲折磨的Hiccup除了低声哭泣与喘息呻吟之外实在想不了太多，他身体轻微抽搐着，Hiccup发出了一声宛若奶狗一般闷闷的呢喃，他花了很长时间喘气，然后睁开眼，长长的睫毛甚至都粘连在一起。

 

他现在没有任何精力去处理身上的混乱以及他身边的那颗粘着人类体液的龙蛋，去他妈的。Hiccup少见的骂了一句脏话，男孩在困得要死在这般折腾之下从未想过特殊的生产方式这些给他带来的后遗症，他的脑袋一片混沌，却没办法否决自己依旧想念着Toothless带给他所有的安全感。

 

他将已经惨不忍睹的床单扔到地上，没办法清理臀缝间的狼藉，扯过身后的枕头找了一个舒适的位置，然后看了一眼窗外已经开始变暗的天色，想着在自己醒来前千万别有人回来。


End file.
